Usuario discusión:Empoleon7
Bienvenido a mi Discucion Archivo:Cara_de_Empoleon.png--Hola, soy Empoleon7 no se olviden de firmar, un gusto conocerlos!!!! inicial como espesaste todo denuevo, toda, TU NUEVO INICIAL Archivo:Delibird_gratis.png se llama erika, es mujer y solo sabe presente , ventisca, picotazo y destructor, esta a nivel 14 la mismas respuestas #Si #Gracias #No se compran Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 18:17 30 may 2010 (UTC) ejem al area mira, supongo que te iiste al are poaare tu tener los pokes, pues eso esta mal, deves como dueño de zona, seguir tus mismas reglas, eso es todo, porfavor, borrate losp okemones que no mereces, espero que te sirva en le futuro Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 19:27 30 may 2010 (UTC) aja lamentablemente, si, pero, en mi area doy pokes gratis, fijate, eso si, nesecitas siertos requisitos, XAO ¬¬ ME REFERIA A BORRAR A OS POKEMOS QUE TENIAS EN TU EQUIPO, LOS CUALES NO TE CORRESPONDIAN, PERO NO DE LA ZONA ... Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 19:37 30 may 2010 (UTC) uummh puedes, pero no es conveniente Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 19:43 30 may 2010 (UTC) ok claro, peorp orfavor, deja de envierme mensajes, habla por el chat !! XP Inscribete El 2 de junio se ralizara un torneo pokémon en la wiki, el ganador podra tener a 5 pokémons, los que quiera, para mas informacion visitar a Señor pokémon . Admito la derrota Me has derrotado Con ventaja xPPp bueno = toma esto como simbolo de tu Valentia al enfrentarme xP Archivo:Medalla Dragon.png Zero wow esta genial Si esta super buen trbajo empoleon ZzEeTh...シェイミ 21:38 1 jun 2010 (UTC) MIRA Me gustaria que me hicieras administrador de tu wiki y yo te aria administrador de la mia que te parece? ZzEeTh...シェイミ 21:45 1 jun 2010 (UTC) No te haz inscrito? No te haz inscrito al gran concurso?, y que esperas ya es mañana miercoles 2 de junio, por favor inscribete , si ganas podrias tener muchos premios. Para más in formación y para inscribirte visitar esta pagina: Concurso De Aniversario Toma Archivo:Riolu.pngNvl. 5 [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 01:15 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Mira no no uso unprograma especial solo paint, solo k yo tomo clases de diseño grafico y multimedia. Hakubi 19:34 2 jun 2010 (UTC) no el concurso se realizara a las 5:30 de México no se a que hora sea donde tu vives es mas nissiquiera se donde vives A es cierto Perdon eque tenia tantas cosas que hacer uq lo habia olvidado en este momento te vuelvo administrador y ¿que dijo staraptor? a si y me gustria ayudarte en tu wiki a hacer las ciudades si tu quieres bien adios...Si te volvere administrador OK ZzEeTh...シェイミ 19:20 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Riley.gif OK BIEN Y a te volvi administrador =). A si hahaha yo no habia pensado en eso de la mascota hahahaha bien oie mmmm mira si quieres le pongo nombres a las cidades de tu región o ya tienen bueno es como tu quieras comenzare con la primera ciudad solo necesito que me digas de donde empieza tu region osea cual es su primera ciudad ok =). Ahora bien ire a editar en lo que me contestas ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 20:46 3 jun 2010 (UTC) MmMmMm Desde que te volvi administrador eres rollbeck no te preocupes =) ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 22:25 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Bien mira esto es lo que haremos Mira empoleon lo que haremos sera que tu le diras a bulbasour que digo yo que elija 5 pokémon los que kiera menos legendarios y que sean suyo s ok ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 23:28 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Si te gusto eso falta más... Mira pues para las dos regiones tenia pensado que el misterio de la montaña no se resualve hasta que muchos pasen la liga y lleguen a tu región y que mew este involucrado puesto lo que me inpiro a esto fue tu leyenda de mew y que mew este involucrado y que giratina tenga uno de los pedazos del mapa... que te parece??? o dame tu idea o completa mi idea. En el tema de las noticias si ves abajo del logo en el menu dice noticias importantes y pondre noticias sobre los videojuegos y anime genial no??? ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 00:14 4 jun 2010 (UTC) A si lo olvidaba como eres administrador ten tu regalo de administrador: Archivo:Darkrai_2.jpg espera a que nasca yo te avisare...ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 00:14 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Empoleon ok Ok bn oye cree en tu wiki un centro de intercambio para que cambien pokémons n_n oye como haces lo del monaco para poner por ejemplo lo del pais como le hiciste para poner Auré y Across y lue go sacar más opciones? ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 00:56 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Grax Oye podria ser de la elite 4 de tu wiki veo que hay un puesto vacio? ZzEeTh.:.MaEsTro DeL AuRa 01:28 4 jun 2010 (UTC) ya quedo ve lo de país Gaga u lalala Gaga u lalala ... ay, me equivoque, ejem, mi mensaje es, al ser mienbro del Proyecto caras MM ... ¿te podrias encargar de las caras de la segunda Generacon porfa ?? eso es todo, yo seguire cantando ... bad romance !! Archivo:Lickitung_mini.png Profesor Kan: Hombre de palabra 14:09 4 jun 2010 (UTC) felicidades¡¡¡¡ Ups me equivoque el giratina era de regalo bueno toma: Archivo:Imagen_de_Giratina_forma_origen_brillante_macho_o_hembra_en_Pokémon_Platino.png y este es el que eclosiono Archivo:Imagen_de_Darkrai_brillante_macho_o_hembra_en_Pokémon_Platino.png PuEs mMmM Si vlinda no responde tomaala pero dile en su discusion y tengan la batalla luego Sir Aaron 01:37 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Concurso sun city '' L a etapa de vestimenta a cambiado ahora del pokémon que elegiste para realizar los ataques de tus dos opciones de pokémon tendras que realizar 4 de sus ataques. '' Empoleon Estube pensado y seria mejor hacer una wiki de las regiones osea yo creare es.Auraregion.wikia.com y tu podrias crear es.Acrossregion.wikia.com y asi ya se llamarian como son las regiones que te parece solo si dices que si faltaria avisar repondeme lo mas pronto posible =) Sir Aaron 21:27 5 jun 2010 (UTC) bueno osea ampezar desde cero las wikis ya tendriamos bien planeado todo ahora que se tendra el xat par peleas las reglas debatallas y todo eso dime si estas de acuerdo espero que si =) MMMM NOSE Mira la nueva wiki que yo hare comenzara desde cero claro con el mismo mapa y las ciudades creo que señor pokémon me seguira los demas usuarios no lo se pero esta wiki yo la dejare al mando de señor pokémon ya no sere de esta wiki tal vez entre de ves en cuando pero como ya se salio de control esta wiki pues comenzare desde cero puesto que cuando cree esta wiki no tenia las ideas bien claras sobre como manejar una wiki pero ahora que las tengo sera muy facil hacer la otra ahi el que quiera entrar comenzara desde cero con un pokémon inical y eso sera un nuevo comienzo en la reion aure. =) bueno aqui esta el link de la pagina http://es.regionaure.wikia.com Sir Aaron 21:49 5 jun 2010 (UTC) hare un articulo en el que me despido de esta wiki y que si desean pueden regitrarse en la otra si lo deseas pues tomamos mi idea me avisas contesta por favor Sir Aaron 21:49 5 jun 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS¡¡¡ Gracias ok aki esta el link de la pagina y pues crea la tuya con el nombre de regionacross.wikia.com la mia es esta gracias por todo eres super a si seguiras siendo administrador alla =) Sir Aaron 22:00 5 jun 2010 (UTC) http://es.regionaure.wikia.com Reinaguración! El día Lunes 14 se celebrará la Reinaguración de la Comunidad te esperamos... Atte:ZzEeth0000 y todo el equipo de la comunidad pokémon Hola empoleon7, soy silvergallade, soy nuevo aquí, vine porque señor pokémon me sugirió echar una visita, lo hice y me gustó la wikia, pero ando perdido en el mapa, si tu me ayudases, estaria agradecido.... (ando fuera de lugar!!!!!!) Silvergallade 18:09 14 jun 2010 (UTC) hola hola soy nuevo y quiesiera adoptar un charmander como poke inicialkolergar 21:07 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola, te gusta pokemon comuniti, pues hay otra wiki tan genial como esta y nesesitamos lideres de gimnasio, elit 4 y cerebros de la frontera asi que entra y ten una nueva aventura pokemon. http://es.pokemonfc.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Life_Pok%C3%A9mon